


The Eye Of The Beholder.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: For William Shatner...James T Kirk's reflections.A completion of some of TOS episode titles...as a ficlet.(The fic title is from the animated series titles).





	The Eye Of The Beholder.

Mirror Mirror-  
That which survives-  
(In) The wink of an eye-  
Is there no truth in beauty?-  
(Not such an) Obsession.

The enemy within-  
By any other name-  
(Becomes a) Dagger of the mind-  
(As) The naked time-  
(Approaches) The deadly years.

Patterns of force-  
(Cannot make an) Errand of mercy-  
(No way to find) The alternative factor-  
The man trap (Is sprung).

(Ahhh) All our yesterdays-  
The way to Eden-  
The paradise syndrome (lost)-  
The apple (fully consumed).

A piece of the action (no more)-  
The day of the dove (approaches)-  
(Flying away with) The cloud minders-  
The Empath(y) of life's cycle-ends...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this seems really sad...I apolgise profoundly...  
> Its just the way the 'title words' worked out best for me.


End file.
